


...To the Tips of Your Hair

by Blanc_et_Noir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Hair, Manhunt AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: “Yes, like a secret code.” Lizzie held up a finger as she smiled, “Illumina and Phil have their fair share of secrets and other plots… don’t you think it’s only fair to have our own?”---------------------A little gift for moonie's beautiful Manhunt AU!!
Relationships: Lizzie Dwyer & Technoblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	...To the Tips of Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150214) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



> moonie is such a wonderful author and I would like to gift them with this fic uwu. It might not measure up to be as good as moonie's writing but heehee, I've always liked the whole kissing the tips of someone's hair but platonically.

Lizzie knew she wasn’t loved by the Creator. She knew there was no love between her and the man who could easily call himself her father. That doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate her ‘brothers’ to some extent. Despite despising the Creator for playing favorites, she herself has one favorite among her brothers (can you blame her for knowing who exactly the Creator’s favorite was and feeling a little bit of loathing for the two ‘middle children’).

When she knew that he wasn’t loved as well, that he was another one of the Creator’s pawns that never truly mattered, she felt a sting of familiarity. She knew how that felt. She knew most of all how lonely it was (she could say she could fathom how lonely it was but at least she didn’t have that little bit of hope that she won’t be alone only to be crushed when that said hope decided to hurt her). In the end, she couldn’t help but feel both pity and understanding for Technoblade. 

So she stuck by his side. She healed the wounds he got from the two rowdy boys and talked to him. She listened as he spoke about the stars (something she admitted to hate). As he continued to ramble, she turned to face him. His face had lit up, eyes blown as wide as his smile. She felt her lips twitch as she continued to watch and listen to the younger god (not just the youngest but the runt of the pack as well).

Her eyes drifted towards the bubblegum pink hair atop his head and she tilted her own. The length of his hair had grown a bit, a little longer than Illumina and Phil’s at least (another thing that makes him different from the two). She blinked as she noticed some stray hairs get in his face as the breeze rolled by. With a soft smile, she reached out. Technoblade noticed this and flinched. Lizzie continued with no hesitation and brushed the stray strands of hair to rest behind his ear.

“Your hair grew.” She noted, letting her hand fall back. 

Technoblade opened his mouth before he could stop himself, “I like it this way.”

Lizzie blinked, “Oh?”

“It uh-” Technoblade looked down as he swallowed, rubbing at his arm. “It makes me different from Illumina and Phil.”

Lizzie paused, looking at Technoblade with an indescribable emotion. She could understand his want- his need to be different from the two other gods. In his eyes, they were cruel and only did things for their own benefit. In the eyes of a naive child, he had wanted to be different from them. He wanted to be better (and she knows he will be better). 

“I see.” Lizzie hummed, bringing a hand to tuck her own hair behind her ear. “That’s fine.”

Technoblade looked up at her with shining eyes, “You’re… you’re not going to tease me about it?”

“No.” Lizzie turned away to hide her smile (he can be so adorably naive sometimes). “It’s understandable.”

Technoblade regained his smile before he turned back and continued to speak about the stars he was so attached to gazing at. This time, Lizzie watched him with a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

The next time Lizzie decided to spend time with Technoblade, he was sitting in the middle of a field with flowers and tall grass surrounding him. She tilted her head as she approached him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to signify her presence as she lowered herself to sit beside him (she knew how easily he startles, what with the many tricks Phil and Illumina pull on him). 

“What are you doing?”

She noticed the heat rise to his cheeks as he showed her a flower crown that he made, the beautiful and colorful flowers interwoven with one another to form a halo sort of shape. Lizzie smiled and patted his head.

“It looks beautiful.” Her eyes caught the tips of his pink hair reaching the grass and smiled teasingly, “You’re growing out your hair?”

“I am.” Technoblade set the flowers down and reached over to pluck some more. “I like it this way. It feels like a hug sometimes.”

Lizzie felt a pang in her chest as she gazed as Technoblade. The young god never received any love or care, something she can relate to. She hummed and ran her hand through his long and silky locks. She could tell he takes great care with his hair for it to remain untangled and smooth. She smiled as she felt calm as she continued to comb his long hair (it felt calming and relaxing to her, like she was petting an adorable animal). 

As she watched the sun set, she felt something land on her head. She blinked and brought a hand up to touch whatever was placed on her head. Lizzie felt the soft petals of flowers and her eyes widened. She turned to Technoblade who had the earlier flower crown on his head. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he looked down, his ears burning a bright red. 

“Thank you.” Lizzie giggled, tucking the loose strands behind his ear. “I like it.”

“Really?”

Lizzie leaned in close, her hand bringing a stray lock of Technoblade’s hair close. She smiled sweetly and pressed a light kiss to the tips, “Definitely.”

Technoblade’s eyes were wide as he gaped at the elder god. She chuckled and leaned back, letting the lock of hair fall from her fingertips. “You-”

“Since you grew your hair out…” Lizzie hummed, “You need a special little greeting, no?”

“Special… greeting?” Technoblade blinked, looking up at her.

“Yes, like a secret code.” Lizzie held up a finger as she smiled, “Illumina and Phil have their fair share of secrets and other plots… don’t you think it’s only fair to have our own?” 

Technoblade’s eyes shined as he grinned. His smile almost rivaled the setting sun and Lizzie chuckled at that. She shuffled to sit closer with the younger male and laced their fingers. She might resent the fact that she never had this type of affection- this attention when she was at his age but she can’t blame him. He too faced the same cruel fate as she did (something she can't truly wish on others no matter how hard she tried). She had at least some bit of sympathy unlike the cruel and insensitive Creator. 

She allowed him to lean on her shoulder as they watched the sunset together. That was how they developed their little greeting (it was adorable and special, unique). They’d meet every now and again, talk about harmless and meaningless stuff like the weather and then they’d say goodbye by kissing the tips of each other’s hair. 

It was just a few weeks into their little ritual when Technoblade sprung a random question, “Why the tips of my hair?”

“Hm?”

  
“I get that it could be our secret greeting but…” Technoblade looked away, “We can always do something else like a handshake or maybe even a different place to kiss…”

“Ah…” Lizzie blinked, looking at Technoblade’s sincere and earnest eyes. “Because you need all the love you can get.”

“How does kissing the tips of one’s hair do that?” Technoblade tilted his head.

“That means,” she reached up to ruffle his hair, “that I love every part of you even to the tips of your hair.”

Technoblade looked down but Lizzie caught his wide smile, “Thank you. I- I love you too, Lizzie.”

Lizzie circled her arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to her, “I know.”

* * *

The next time she saw Technoblade, she found him curled up by the river bed crying. Surrounding him were clumps of pink hair strewed around as his small figure shook with his sobs (she already knew what happened and it twisted her heart to see it come this far). Her eyes widened and she rushed towards him, going to crouch at his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. He looked up with scared and watery eyes, unconsciously backing away. She could see his fear and misery (a sight you shouldn't see when it was just supposed to be a 'harmless prank').

“Technoblade?” Lizzie whispered, bringing a hand to brush at his now short and unevenly cut hair.

“L-Lizzie…” Technoblade sniffled, relaxing when he realized who he was speaking to. “I-I-”

“No.” She pulled him close, running a hand through his significantly shorter hair. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“They- they cut it.” He wailed, burying his head into her shoulder. “I told them- I told them not to. That- that it wasn’t funny anymore but they still did it.”

Lizzie hummed as she continued to stroke his hair in an effort to calm him. He didn’t have to say their names for her to know who he was talking about. She bit her lip to tamper down her anger (Technoblade needed her more than her anger did). It was no use getting angry at children who didn’t know better. Much less, she’d be getting angry at the Creator’s _favorites_.

“They- they chopped it off, Lizzie.” Technoblade sniffed, clutching at the back of her shirt. “I told them not to…”

She shushes him gently, “It’s fine, Technoblade.”

“It’s not!” He shouted, pulling away from their hug to look at her dead in the eyes. “I- what about our secret greeting?”

“Technoblade…” Lizzie sighed with a sad smile. She brought a hand up to ruffle his hair, messing it up further. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “It doesn’t matter if you have long or short hair. I’ll still love you.”

“But- but…” Technoblade rubbed his nose with his arm as he continued to cry.

It wasn’t fair, he wanted to say. It wasn’t fair that Illumina and Phil already get so much love from the Creator. It wasn’t fair that their stupid little pranks always went unpunished. It wasn’t fair that they can treat him like this just because he’s the youngest. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to control his sobbing (he didn't want to break down even more in front of her). Nothing was fair.

He only ever wanted one thing and it was his long hair. He only wanted to keep it like that because of Lizzie. He only wanted to share something special with the older god. When he finally had something that Illumina and Phil didn’t have, they had to come and take it away. They always take everything from him.

“It’s not fair, I know.” Lizzie muttered, combing his short pink hair back (it was like she knew what he was thinking, she always did). “They’ve done so much wrong to you already… but that’s alright. You shouldn’t cry over something like this…”

“But-”

“No, no…” Lizzie shook her head, “If you think I won’t love you with short hair, you’re wrong.”

“Really?” Technoblade blinked away his tears, looking up with glistening eyes.

“Really.” She affirmed, bringing him back into a hug. 

Technoblade clung to her with what he thought was all his life. He didn’t want to ever let go from her warm hug. He didn’t want her to leave. He loved her so much. She meant the world to him. He’ll concede and forgive Phil and Illumina for the hair, it can grow back anyways. What he truly cared for was Lizzie. She was the one thing Illumina and Phil couldn’t _ever_ take away from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> He held her close, missing her warmth. He didn't want her to go. Not like this. He wanted her to stay forever. Forever, forever, forever, forever. He couldn't believe it. He panted with sharp, harsh breaths. They can take his hair, they can wound his pride... but not this. 
> 
> Don't take her away from him...


End file.
